My Boyfriend's Best Friend
by Diablo's Heir
Summary: Interquel Story to my Best Friend series. Explore Sasuke Uchiha's conquest and discovery as he recounts some of his most memorable encounters. Rated M for mature themes including sex and language. Recommend reading initial story and sequel. SasuHarem


My Boyfriend's Best Friend

A/N: So this is the interquel story to my small series. I'll upload it here and on the AdultFanFiction site. Also please don't mention anything about the title if you decide to review, the naming convention makes sense if you read the previous two entries. I'll post a link to the sequel story on my author page for those of you who didn't get to read it before it was taken down.

* * *

><p>Konohagakure High School was the school of tomorrow; where the students of Konoha go for their tertiary education. Among the students one boy stands out from the rest. Sasuke Uchiha, the playboy who could have any girl he wanted and whom filled the dreams of countless others. He was perfect. From his spiked jet black hair with low hanging bangs to the young man's eyes which were colored a deep shimmering shade of obsidian. The dark-colored irises looked as if they could see into your very heart and soul. Resting in the center of his face was a perfectly shaped nose under which was a mouth composed of lips that were neither to thin nor too thick.<p>

Aside from his generally perfect physical qualities was Sasuke's personality. He was the boy with a tragic past who had girls literally falling at his feet with a gaze. Having lost his parents in a tragic shooting accident Sasuke was raised by his older brother. He was calm, cool, and collected. Sasuke was the master of his emotions and never let anything slip. Very few had ever seen Sasuke blow a gasket or lose his cool and very few could make him laugh or smile save his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. While the two of them had been best friends since grade school no one could ever figure out why or how.

Sasuke was everything Naruto wasn't. As Sasuke had mastered his emotions, Naruto was instead dominated by his own. Sasuke was dark, mysterious, silent and serious keeping to himself as much as he could and rarely opening up. Naruto on the other hand was bright, carefree, and comedic. He was generally well liked and made friends easily. Where Sasuke was smart and insightful, Naruto was idiotic and dense.

It was only recently that Naruto realized that there was a girl who had a crush on him. Hinata Hyuga had been pining over the blond loudmouth ever since their second year of middle school and after numerous hints from Sasuke and their mutual friend Sakura did Naruto finally noticed the young woman. It had worked out well for the two of them and in turn Naruto had matured, if only by a small increment.

Sasuke's day had begun like any other. He woke and got ready for school before heading out around twenty minutes later. On the way he encountered Sakura and walked with her. The two of them conversed briefly until Naruto rode up next to them on his bike. The trio made it to school in time for the first bell. After homeroom had ended they stayed back for a bit at Naruto's request. "Naruto, what's the big idea?" Sakura asked her friend as she placed another piece of pocky in her mouth with her free hand. Naruto just grinned. "Today is the day I finally prank Sasuke!" he exclaimed.

Said boy was well within earshot and just looked over at the blond with a bored expression. "Isn't the point of a prank not to let them know?" he asked Naruto in a monotone voice. Naruto merely laughed. "That way of pranking is so antiquated. This prank is ultimate. Since you know it's coming but don't know when you'll have to expect it at all times and soon you'll slip up." Naruto continued. Sakura just shook her head at the teenager's antics. "Naruto, a reverse psychology prank is so lame." She informed him as she walked over towards Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura, bored with Naruto's exaggerated explanation walked by the blond towards the classroom door. Sasuke however noticed Naruto had one hand behind his back and as they walked mentally counted down before moving to the side. Sakura noticed Sasuke moving and turned to see what was going on but was instead met with a face full of water. Naruto chuckled nervously and took a step back with an empty bucket in hand. "Sa-sa-Sakura let's not do anything rash." He stammered out nervously.

Sakura's eyes darkened as her face contorted into a demonic grin. "Naruto… I'm going to kill you!" the pink haired female exclaimed angrily rushing towards Naruto. The blond dodged off to the side to avoid her charge and in a split second of landing was running towards the door. "NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Sakura cried out in pure rage. Naruto jumped up and kicked out at the door grinning playfully as he made it into the safety of the hallway but Sakura was hot on his heels chasing him down. "Come on Sakura I wasn't even aiming for you." The blond male called out as he ran in between other students.

Sasuke walked out of the room with his eyes closed following after Sakura and Naruto. "Sakura if Sasuke hadn't moved then you wouldn't have gotten wet, so blame him for it." Naruto tried to reason with the female. Sakura wasn't listening to him though, having cornered him at the end of the hall. The enraged female smiled deviously as a shadow loomed over the cowering male. "Be gentle." Naruto squeaked as Sakura began to pummel him.

Sasuke shook his head at the antics of his companions. "You two are so fucking loud, you know that right?" he asked them with a bored monotone voice. Sakura immediately stopped her assault on Naruto and flashed a smile towards Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke-kun, you know we're just having fun with one another." She said sweetly. Naruto held a thumbs-up to his friend and from what Sasuke could see the blond had knots and swells all over his face.

"Christ, Naruto you look like shit." Sasuke commented with a smirk. From the crowd of students that had formed Sasuke noticed Hinata run over to inspect her boyfriends' health. "Sakura, as head of the boxing club you should show some restraint." She chastised the girl, taking out a handkerchief to clean up Naruto's face. "Hinata, I don't know why you waste your time with a loser like him." Sakura stated crossing her arms over her chest. Sakura was not as well-endowed as most of the girls her age, barely topping out at a b-cup as compared to Hinata's double-d sized breasts.

Still though Sakura never took her beauty for granted and had a small following of boys after her. She was the top female boxer in the school and could take on most of the guys with little to no problem. Her friendship with Hinata was deep as the two girls had known each other since grade school. Even after Sakura started hanging out with Naruto and Sasuke she still remained on good terms with the shy Hyuga female.

After Hinata was done cleaning Naruto's face Sasuke helped the blond teenager to his feet, with a small smirk gracing his features. "You know you'll never be able to prank me Naruto." He commented. "I won't know if I never try. Just you wait Sasuke one of these days I'll finally get the better of you, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke laughed and continued to smirk. "Hn, good luck Naruto." Sasuke said as he turned to walk away leaving a wave of cool and impressiveness in his wake.

Sasuke continued down the hall towards his next class. "Hiiiiiiiii, Sa-su-ke!" a cheerful female voice called out. Sasuke sighed slightly and turned to his left to see Ino Yamanaka, one of his many flings. The platinum blond haired girl smiled seductively at Sasuke walking closer to him before pressing her body to his. Sasuke could feel Ino's intense sexual appetite radiating from her body. "Hello Ino." Sasuke greeted the female. "Oh Sasuke, you're so cold. Perhaps we should heat things up?" she suggested in a sultry tone. Sasuke smiled at Ino with his signature grin. "Ino, the last time we played this game you couldn't last six hours with me." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Ino giggled softly and began kissing Sasuke's neck softly. As the kissing continued she worked her way up to his jaw before placing her lips near his ear. "I've only gotten better since then Sasuke." She whispered softly with a hint of seductiveness and sensuality in her voice. Sasuke's curiosity was sparked and so he decided to test the waters a bit. Lowering his head Sasuke kissed the side of Ino's face and began to trail kisses down her jaw to her lips as memories of the night they spent together surfaced to his mind.

_Sasuke had been in one of his moods a few months ago. Like any hot-blooded male the sexual tension of puberty had built to the breaking point. He was currently inspecting the cafeteria for his next meal. Looking over at a nearby table he saw Sakura and Hinata sitting with their friends. He recognized a few of them from previous sexual encounters but one stood out among the rest, Ino Yamanaka._

_Sasuke had heard the tales revolving around the astonishingly beautiful blond young woman. Apparently she fancied herself a sexual connoisseur. She had been with at least the same amount of partners if not more than Sasuke. Her technique and stamina were legendary, having gone at least seven hours straight with a five man gangbang that turned into a train. Sasuke gave Ino a once over inspecting her from head to toe. A smirk appeared on his face as he finally decided to make Ino his next conquest._

_He waited till the group had dispersed before making his initial move. Walking out into the hallway after Ino he turned the corner and was surprised to see her waiting for him. Ino was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. To accessorize the outfit she also_ _wore an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings and white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red._

_Sasuke was impressed with the outfit and how well it complimented Ino's natural skin tone. "Sasuke Uchiha, I was wondering when you'd come for me." She stated simply with a small smirk. Sasuke knew she had put him on the spot but kept his cool as he walked over to her. Closing his eyes slightly to give off the illusion of aloofness he leaned against the wall next to Ino. "Expecting me, huh? What makes you think I was interested in you?" he asked trying to gain control of the conversation._

_Ino simply giggled and covered her mouth slightly. "Sasuke, please don't insult my intelligence." She warned him with a soft edge in her voice. "We both know the stories surrounding us. My open promiscuity and your selective one." Ino continued. "It was only a matter of time till we encountered one another." She stated looking over at Sasuke. The Uchiha male clenched his teeth slightly. Already he had been caught and now Ino held the upper hand. "So this is basically the age old question of 'what happens when the unstoppable force meets the immovable object'?" he asked never losing his cool._

_Ino nodded and twirled slightly till she was in front of Sasuke pressing him against the wall with her hand. "Basically, yea it is." She answered before kissing Sasuke's lips softly. Sasuke knew he wasn't leading this dance, not yet anyway, but he knew the game so he decided to play along and returned the kiss. Ino and Sasuke continued making out with one another testing the limits of how far they could go before someone gave away. Unfortunately the question they had used to describe their situation was more literal in their case than most._

_Ino pushed first, sliding her tongue across Sasuke's lips gently requesting entrance. Sasuke mentally smirked and for a few seconds denied her access before letting her inside. In an instant though Sasuke pushed his tongue against hers and began to dominate her mouth. From the outside it looked as though the two teens were merely making out intensely. They knew better however. Every motion they made and action they performed was strategic and had a double meaning._

_When Sasuke wrapped his arms around Ino's waist and slid his hands to her ass squeezing it slightly as he lifted her slightly while turning and pinning her between his body and the wall, there was a reason other than what was obviously shown. While the few students who were walking in the hall saw the motion and simply assumed Sasuke was being a dirty romantic they failed to notice what was actually going on. Sasuke had given Ino less footing by lifting and pinning her meaning he had more control over their kiss. She was at his mercy somewhat as he pushed her head back and deepened the kiss further._

_Ino felt Sasuke's tongue wrapping around hers as it invaded her mouth and began to taste the inside. She knew that he had the current advantage but was not about to be undone. Lifting one leg she wrapped it around Sasuke's and applied a little pressure on the back of his knee causing him to buckle inwards slightly. Taking initiative Ino wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and crossed them on his back pulling him in closer. The outsiders looking in saw Ino tightening her lovers embrace with exaggerated gestures. In actuality Ino had prevented Sasuke from pulling away from her as she was able to force his tongue back out her mouth. Her arms around his neck meant he couldn't twist his neck for a better dominating position as their tongues began to wrestle one another sliding from one mouth to the other._

_For Ino and Sasuke this dance of domination lasted a lifetime until they were both forced to relent and break off for air. They had only been kissing for around twelve seconds but in that time they had gotten an accurate gauge of one another's prowess. Gazing deeply into one another's eyes Sasuke and Ino could see the spark of passion along with a glint of determination shining brightly within the opposing irises. "This is going to be fun." Sasuke stated huskily with controlled breathing. Ino nodded with a small smirk and let go of Sasuke._

_Reaching into her bag which had been placed down earlier she pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Sasuke. "Don't keep me waiting too long Sasuke." She said coyly as she left Sasuke with a small peck on the cheek and a playful wink. Sasuke turned his head to watch Ino walk away with her hips swaying perfectly in time with her steps and whistled softly. "Damn if it isn't a sight to see her go." He whispered under his breath._

_The rest of the day couldn't go fast enough for Sasuke as his thoughts lingered on Ino and how much mischief they'd get into. During the last period Sasuke finally opened the envelope Ino had given him. It was a note with what Sasuke assumed was Ino's home address and her cell-phone number. Also attached was a silver card with Sasuke's name on it and a barcode on the back. Sasuke put the card into his wallet and quickly scanned the note. Adding the address and number to his phones contact list Sasuke crumpled the note up before stuffing it in his pocket. He'd burn it later to keep Ino's privacy intact._

_As the final bell rang Sasuke joined the crowd of students leaving and went to his locker to get the books he would need to do tonight's homework. First Sasuke made his way to back home. He knew that he'd have to prepare for the night ahead so he decided to get the miscellaneous activities out of the way. He started with his homework, finishing it all within an hour in a half. Next he got in a quick workout mostly to limber his body up for would most likely be a strenuous task. He finished up around five thirty and took a shower before changing into a more comfortable outfit._

_After packing a change of clothes and his school supplies into his bag Sasuke made his way down to the kitchen to eat. He had a simple meal of broiled salmon with brown rice with soy milk to drink and a bowl of warm oats with crushed almonds and walnuts. After finishing the meal he washed the dishes he had used and left the house yelling to his brother that he'd be back tomorrow. Sasuke put Ino's address into his phone's GPS app and began walking to the location._

_Night had fallen by the time he arrived at his destination. It was small gated community in a nearby suburban area. Sasuke remembered the card that Ino had given him when he came to the gate and pulled it out to be scanned. _**_"Sasuke Uchiha, you have a one day authorization card to enter the home of the Yamanaka family. Use the map and legend to find your destination and the keycard to access the home. Please make sure that you are received in a timely manner. Thank you and have a pleasant evening." _**_A mechanical voice spoke from a nearby speaker before the gate opened to allow Sasuke inside._

_Sasuke looked at one of the nearby maps and finding the home that Ino's family was registered under began walking towards the building. Looking at the medium sized house Sasuke cocked his head to the side slightly and nodded a bit. The house suited Ino and what little he knew about her. Ringing the doorbell Sasuke waited for someone to answer the door but instead Sasuke heard Ino's voice through the speaker nearby. "Just scan the card Sasuke, I'm upstairs right now." She stated simply._

_Sasuke followed the instructions and was allowed inside. Passing through the threshold Sasuke was greeted with a pleasant aroma of nutmeg. To his right was the living room while to his left he saw the dining area. There was a hallway straight ahead and the stairs were a bit further in on the right side of the hall. "Come on up Sasuke, first room on your left." Ino called down. Sasuke climbed the staircase and smelled the fresh scent of someone who had recently showered._

_Opening the first door he entered Ino's bedroom and saw said female sitting at her computer with nothing but a towel and slippers on. Water glistened on her skin from what Sasuke could see. Her legs were crossed and her body turned away from the door as she continued to type away at her keyboard. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm almost done here." Ino spoke turning a bit to catch a glimpse at Sasuke._

_The young teenager smirked and removed his sneakers and socks before placing them near to the door. "Your parents are out?" he asked taking off his backpack, which he had only worn over his left shoulder. "Yea, but they know you're here so you don't have to worry about us being caught." Ino answered reassuringly. Sasuke merely shrugged and laid down on Ino's bed before gazing over at her. "I was never worried but this is good news nonetheless. If you're a screamer I won't have to muffle you once I bring you to the edge." He told her with a cocky tone._

_Ino simply laughed and turned to face Sasuke. "By the time we're done I'll have you calling me 'Mistress'" she said challengingly. Sasuke felt Ino's sexual energy begin to radiate and his body responded in turn. The two teens had locked gazes with one another and the sexual tension that had been building since this afternoon suddenly broke open. Ino moved first quick as lightning as she bound from her chair to the bed. Sasuke felt her moist towel pressing against his body as he caught the young woman and embraced her with a rough animalistic kiss._

_Sasuke's hand trailed through Ino's hair, which was still moist from her shower. Grabbing a fistful of her platinum blond locks Sasuke pulled Ino's head back but not hard enough to cause her pain, just enough to break their kiss and allow himself access to her neck. Sliding his tongue across her skin Sasuke lapped up the droplets of moisture that rested upon Ino's flesh sending shivers of pleasure down the girl's spine with his free hand Sasuke opened the front of Ino's towel and slowly began to caress her right breast._

_Ino on the other hand wasn't about to be outdone and grabbed Sasuke's shirt before roughly pulling it apart. Buttons flew in all directions as his chest and abdomen were exposed. Spreading her hands Ino began to lightly claw down Sasuke's chest while he kissed around her neck simultaneously licking at her skin while sucking on her flesh to leave his mark upon her._

_Ino let a soft moan escape her lips while Sasuke continued to massage her breast with a sensual touch. Soon however Ino's hands found their way to Sasuke's waist and with a mischievous smirk she undid his belt, button, and zipper exposing the building bulge inside his boxers. Sasuke had however steeled himself for the now expected wave of pleasure that came when Ino grabbed his erection and gently gave it a squeeze. However for as much control that Sasuke had he couldn't stop the reflex of arching his back slowly into Ino's touch._

_His grip on the female's hair loosened slightly but that was enough for Ino to pull back into and upright position on her knees. She looked down at Sasuke as her towel, which had been covering her like a saddle for the past few moments slid down her body and surrounded their legs. Ino released Sasuke for just a moment as she pulled his boxers and pants off all the way, throwing her towel down next to the garments. Sasuke had already thrown his shirt off to the side and was now looking upwards at the platinum-blond haired goddess that was currently straddling him._

_Her body still glistened slightly from the water and her breathing had increased slightly as had Sasuke's but Sasuke could tell that neither of them had used even a margin of their techniques against the other. "Normally I'd go through the entire playbook but we both know foreplay won't get either of us anywhere, so let's skip it and move on to the main course." Ino spoke in a sexually sweet tone. Sasuke mentally agreed and while Ino position herself over his throbbing member Sasuke took the initiative._

_Once Ino was safely positioned over him Sasuke thrust his hips up and plunged his dick deep into Ino's awaiting vagina. The surprising move caught Ino off guard as she gasped loudly. Sasuke immediately pulled the female in close and rolled their bodies over so that she was beneath him. In the span of three seconds he had penetrated her changed their position and already started thrusting in and out of Ino. Sasuke worked his hips methodically giving Ino the optimal amount of pleasure with each and every thrust._

_Hooking his arms into Ino's legs Sasuke spread the limbs apart and positioned himself differently so that he was now penetrating even further inside Ino's vaginal cavity. For the most part Ino lay there and took in the waves upon waves of pleasure. She let Sasuke have his fill of her for a few minutes before lifting herself up and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling the young man into a deep kiss. By now Sasuke was on his knees holding Ino up slightly off the mattress of the bed._

_This position however gave Ino majority control of how they would receive pleasure as Sasuke's hands couldn't fondle or caress her entirely nor could he easily rock his hips as Ino had effectively wrapped her legs around his body restricting his movements. Sasuke knew he'd have to wait it out as Ino began to riding him with her hips. Ino rocked her body up and down along Sasuke's massive shaft digging her nails into his back slightly mostly to tease the boy but also so that her hands could have a better grip as she began to speed up her humping motions._

_Sasuke wasn't to be outdone and formulated his counter strategy. The two of them were currently locked in both genital and oral combat but Sasuke was resourceful and used the excess wetness that Ino was expunging and lubricated the index and middle fingers of his left hand before sliding the digits right into Ino's ass. For the second time since they started Ino was caught off guard at Sasuke's maneuver and broke off the kiss to moan loudly._

_Sasuke's fingering technique however had an unforeseen effect as Ino's nails both broke the skin of his back and raked the flesh downwards from his shoulders to back about two-thirds of the way. Sasuke enjoyed a good back scratch but this had been his first encounter with a raker, the unexpected explosion of euphoria as she hit an itch that none before had ever been able to scratch successfully caused Sasuke to groan out Ino's name with intense pleasure._

_As both teens were temporarily stunned Sasuke tried to break through the waves of please and ecstasy that was currently inhabiting his mind. In moments he came to his senses and took the initiative by pulling back his hips and back and drawing his dick out so that only the tip was still inside of Ino. And then as if he had been pulling on the drawstring of a bow Sasuke released the metaphorical arrow that was his erection and slammed himself deep inside Ino._

_Their bodies conjoined and fused at the hips Sasuke felt Ino's pussy hungrily suck in his throbbing member as her legs once again wrapped around his body like a boa constrictor and began squeezing him closer into her. Nails bloody, pussy gushing, and a look of pure unfiltered sexual euphoria plastered on her face were not enough to stop Ino from fucking. Sasuke and Ino once again locked jaws moaning and groaning as they fucked. Sasuke kept his fingers in Ino's ass and began spreading and moving them around the orifice experimentally._

_Ino felt the tiny burst of pleasure from her derrière as Sasuke played with her and continued to ride his cock before leaning all her weight against him and putting Sasuke on his back, lest he was put into an uncomfortable position. Now once again in the more dominating position Ino trailed her hands around Sasuke's body leaving multiple lines of blood on Sasuke's skin before starting her bucking motions against his body. Sasuke didn't mind however. His back was one of his more difficult erogenous zones to completely satisfy but Ino had done it and although it had cost him a little pain the pleasure was definitely worth it._

_With one of his hands now free Sasuke began to caress Ino's pale cream-colored skin that was glazed with a light layer of sweat. Upon reaching her breasts Sasuke grabbed her left one and squeezed the firm gland with a pleasant intensity that Ino hadn't been expecting. Arching her back into Sasuke's touch Ino never skipped a beat as she began to ride him harder and faster. They continued their motions for a few moments before Sasuke switched things up a bit by removing his fingers from Ino's ass and trailing his hand up her back apply light pressure to make her lean forward towards him. When she was close enough Sasuke raised his head and buried his face among her breasts, nibbling at her flesh and teats. Ino moaned Sasuke's name and placed her hands on his shoulder before pulling him closer into her chest._

_Sasuke continued pleasuring Ino with both his hands and mouth; sucking, biting, kissing, and licking her breasts while simultaneously squeezing and massaging the free parts. He didn't limit his face just to her breast though as he made a small necklace of lover's bites along her collarbone to the sides of her neck, as much as he could reach. While Ino had slowed her motions somewhat because of the restrictions their current position had Sasuke nevertheless felt her against him as her vaginal walls tightened around him. Sasuke knew that he was reaching his limit but that Ino was as well._

_His kisses had revealed much though about Ino and her erogenous zones. Her neck was super sensitive to pleasure and focused as she was on their current task Ino failed to notice Sasuke barring his fangs so to speak before biting into her neck deeply, breaking the skin in one go but not so deep that it caused her danger. Ino's eyes rolled backwards as she was literally blinded with pleasure. Everything that happened next was done as a reflex._

_Ino's hands which had still been on Sasuke's shoulder's clenched with a vice-like grip as her nails plunged through his skin all the way to her fingertips. This time it was Sasuke who was temporarily blinded and likewise acted on reflex by biting a bit deeper into Ino and groaning against her skin while wrapping his arms around her back and embracing her tightly pulling their bodies together so close it was slightly difficult to see whose limbs were whose in the dim lighting. Sasuke's response to Ino's reflex caused the girl to react even more ferociously as her vaginal walls tightened to a point she had never felt before._

_It was in that moment the pressure both Ino and Sasuke felt literally exploded in the form of both teens climaxing and ejaculating, respectively at the exact same time, or at least close enough within the same timeframe that neither could tell who did it first. Ino's mouth had been free so she was able to clearly scream Sasuke's name at the top of her lungs. She could feel Sasuke's erection pulsating as it continued to pump out semen at an accelerated rate. Her own discharge was flowing as freely as it could blocked by Sasuke's dick and soon she lifted her body upward in order to allow the fluid out. It cascaded out of her pussy like a waterfall, soaking her sheets and splashing on Sasuke's groin and inner thighs._

_Laying back Ino tried to catch her breath while Sasuke simply hovered above her doing the same. She could feel his erection against her skin and smiled slightly looking upwards at Sasuke. "Well that was an intense first round." She finally said breathlessly. Sasuke returned her smile with a smirk before leaning in closer and pressing his forehead against hers. "So are you saying you're ready for round two?" he asked feeling Ino's breath against his lips. Ino's response was simple as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke and pulled him into a kiss._

_That was all he needed before plunging himself back into storm of fucking that was Ino Yamanaka. The two of them would continue fucking for hours on end using different positions and some of the objects in Ino's room including her chair, desk, dresser, and oddly enough the bar in the closet that held up her clothes before finally fucking in the shower but by that time Ino was exhausted and it was mostly Sasuke just finishing up. He had lasted almost a full hour longer than she did and made sure he got his money's worth before they finally retired to Ino's bed for the night._

As the memory finished, Sasuke continued kissing Ino. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer deepening their kiss. Sasuke pressed Ino's body against the nearby walled and slid his tongue into her mouth with relative ease. As the two of them began to intensify their kiss Sasuke felt Ino slip something into his pocket. When they broke away from their kiss Sasuke saw Ino smiling broadly at him. "Don't keep me waiting too long, lover." She whispered into his ear before sauntering off down the hallway.

Sasuke pulled out the card she had slipped into his pocket, unlike before it was red, not silver. The significance of the color was lost on Sasuke but he pocketed it in his wallet before proceeding towards the gymnasium. Sasuke passed by the locker rooms and eye the door that lead to the co-ed room. After just witnessing the memory of Ino and himself Sasuke's mind shot back to his freshman year and the eventful encounter between himself and an upperclassman.

_Basketball tryouts were coming up and Sasuke had stayed behind with Naruto to practice. The two of them played three on three with some of the other guys from the freshman crowd. The game ended once everyone had exhausted themselves with no one remembering the score or caring. Naruto and the rest of the guys had opted to go to the boy's locker room to shower but Sasuke knew the co-ed ones were better; they caused less steam and ran silent which is how Sasuke enjoyed cleaning himself._

_Entering the co-ed locker room Sasuke placed all his stuff into one of the lockers before locking it up and proceeding towards the showers with just his towel and cleaning materials. Turning on the water Sasuke felt the water cascade from the showerhead hit his body and begin to rinse off the sweat and grim that had accumulated from the intense basketball game. Sighing loudly Sasuke closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Sensing that he was somehow being watched Sasuke turned and saw a tall blonde busty female looking at him._

_The female in question was completely naked and at the sight of her Sasuke felt his dick become rock hard. He didn't know exactly what set them off but in an instant the girl was upon him. They were kissing groping and generally getting a feel for one another. Sasuke chided himself angrily in his mind for dropping to his baser emotions but honestly he liked the fact that he was going to be fucking her. His control was higher than most and although he hadn't fully mastered control of himself he knew how to time his ejaculations and was able to force his body to stop whenever he wanted._

_With full confidence and massive gusto Sasuke went to work on the girl. He shoved his dick straight inside her slit and pushed her back against the shower wall. The shower had been designed to give one person enough room to clean themselves but know was slightly cramped with the both of them inside. Sasuke didn't care though since he had more than enough room to do his business. He began his thrusting motions with an even tempo and beat causing the female to moan loudly as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_Sasuke then grabbed her legs and lifted her body up giving him better access to her pussy and continuing to fuck her senseless. Leaning in the two high schoolers brought their lips together in a rough animalistic kiss. Their tongues twisting over one another as their faces and heads turned to for better control they continued to kiss as Sasuke pumped his hips back and forth; in and out of the girl. Sasuke continued to penetrate the female with rapid thrusts and kiss her ferociously as she bit into his lips slightly._

_Pulling out the female Sasuke quickly turned her around and before she could protest started to slide himself deep into her ass. He heard the whispers of screams building in her throat and turned her face back towards him before capturing both her lips and the scream in another kiss. Tears or shower water, Sasuke couldn't accurately tell streamed down the girls face and soon his arms were wrapped around her and he began to earnestly fondle her breasts while slamming repeatedly into her ass._

_They continued fucking for minutes, never speaking or making a sound save the moaning, groaning, or gasps elicited from the pleasure they got. Although the shower stall didn't allow much maneuverability Sasuke was able to get in a few more position switches before reaching his limit. Entering the girl's ass once more Sasuke blew his load inside her as she climaxed sending a torrent of cum jet-streaming from her vagina to onto the ground below._

_Pulling out the girl Sasuke leaned against the well breathing heavily. The female turned to face him and he could see she was weak in the knees. Falling forward she was caught by Sasuke and leaned against him for support. "Temari." She said breathlessly after a moment or two. Sasuke looked at her with a confused expression. "My name, it's Temari." She clarified with a crooked smile. Sasuke returned the smile with his soon to be trademark smirk. "Sasuke, it was a pleasure to fuck with you Temari." He said cheekily._

_Temari simply laughed and pulled Sasuke down so that they were both sitting in the stall. "Believe me Sasuke, the pleasure was all mine." She replied as she began to twirl her finger over his chest. "Just to be clear though this doesn't make us anything. We both had an itch and scratched it together." Temari stated with a slight aloofness. Sasuke simply nodded as he himself was about to say something similar. "I'm glad we're on the same page then." He informed her simply._

_Sasuke then felt Temari stroking his penis into another erection. "Unfortunately, my itch still needs to be scratched, you don't mind do you?" she asked him knowing the question was rhetorical from Sasuke's expression. "Not at all, scratch away Temari, scratch away." He answered with a smirk as they locked lips and began the dance of sex once more._

The memory ended as Sasuke recalled that it was Temari who had pushed him to improve his sexual prowess. After their encounter Sasuke made it a priority to never let himself succumb to his base desires again and began sexual training to master his body and emotions. The results spoke for themselves as the dozens upon dozens of girls he banged spread their tale of the night they had with Sasuke.

Proceeding into the boy's locker room Sasuke changed into his gym uniform before joining his other classmates. The teacher had them start off with stretches and laps before setting them free to do whatever activity interested them. The girls mostly went off to gossip or play volleyball while the guys set up the dodgeball court. Sasuke and his team won five of the nine games played before the bell rang signaling they had a few minutes to changed and get ready for their next class.

Entering the locker room Sasuke quickly changed his clothes making sure to deodorize before heading out and towards the study hall. This was his free period before lunch so he decided to get some of his homework done. Entering the room Sasuke saw plenty of recognizable faces from other students who frequented the study hall this period or were just leaving. One face that stood out though among the students leaving was a medium height brunette with buns in her hair. She was currently wearing a white V-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves with black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and a black belt with them. Her black high-heel boots came halfway up her calves and had a pair of belted straps across them.

Tenten Basura, the "Mistress of Mayhem" or so she was called on both field and rink. Tenten was a tomboy at heart and heavy into contact sports, so she participated in the toughest ones offered: rugby, lacrosse, and hockey. She dominated at each one earning the school several trophies, medals, and awards since her freshman year. Sasuke's memory of their first meeting surfaced in his mind because of the unique circumstances surrounding what happened afterwards.

_Naruto had invited Sasuke along with him to some party hosted by an upperclassman. Sasuke knew that there would be underage drinking and probably some drug use, but nevertheless had attended when Naruto challenged him to a drinking game. It was more of a challenged though. By now Sasuke's fame and notoriety had spread and Naruto wanted to put it to the test. Sasuke's challenged was to get drunk and pick up a girl, but not just any girl. His target had been specified as Tenten Basura._

_Sasuke had never met Tenten before but had heard stories about her. One story that stood out the most though was her sexuality. Tenten was openly lesbian and had no interest in men whatsoever. While Sasuke had protested this Naruto countered with the issue of how famous he had begun and if he was really everything the stories had said then he should be able to bed Tenten while he was intoxicated. If anyone else had asked or challenged Sasuke he would've refused but this challenge was issued by Naruto which meant he couldn't back down. When asked what the prize was for achieving this nigh impossible task, Naruto produced a roll of bills and told Sasuke if he could successfully complete the challenge he'd give him two grand but he had to provide video proof at least thirty seconds in length._

_Sasuke had agreed to the terms knowing Naruto left out one crucially important detail which Sasuke was primed to exploit. After arriving at the party Sasuke grabbed a few drinks and went on the prowl. Naruto had given him a picture of Tenten so Sasuke would know who to look for. Locating Tenten he saw she was currently engaged in talks with another female but strode over confidently anyways. "Excuse me ladies, I wish to speak with Tenten." He said offering the girl a drink. Tenten looked Sasuke up and down before giving an inclination to the girl that she'd be back._

_Making their way to a less populated area of the house where they could hear one another speak Sasuke saw Tenten sit on a table and look him in the eye before taking a sip of her drink. "You've got till the end of this beer." She stated before motioning for him to start. "Alright I'll get straight to the point. My name is-"Sasuke began before being cut off. "I know who you are Sasuke. Your reputation precedes you." Tenten interrupted. "I know you fancy yourself some kind of Casanova or something but let me tell it to you straight, because I'm not." She continued smiling at her little joke._

"_I know that, so I've come to two possible conclusions on how to proceed. Lay all my cards out on the table or show you that my reputation doesn't do me justice. Humor me if you will, and let's throw back a few drinks. If I can at least get you into a bedroom then you let me pleasure you a bit. If I can make you cum then I'll let you know what other cards I'm holding. On the other hand if I can't convince you to join me you get one grand and/or if I can't make you climax you get two grand." He stated simply. Tenten continued to eye the boy before her. So far she didn't see a downside to this arrangement._

_Sure they would be drinking but she was certain that he wasn't as smooth as he considered himself. She knew herself well enough to know that never had a male elicited even the tiniest of attraction in her or turned her on in the slightest. "You said you had two choices but assume that I'll choose the one that lets you prove me wrong. Why wouldn't I just take the one where you lay all your cards out?" she asked thinking back to what he had said. "Tenten if you're so confident that my skill won't then you'll go for the choice with the highest reward, namely the two grand." Sasuke simply answered._

_The two of them stared at each other before Tenten finally took a drink and finished the contents off in one go. "What the hell, I'll throw a few back with you, I've honestly got nothing to lose otherwise." She stated to which Sasuke simply nodded and stood finishing off his drink. The two of them rejoined the party and began dancing and drinking together. Sasuke would tell a joke every now and then that had Tenten rolling or Tenten's antics would cause the normally stoic Uchiha to break out in a fit of laughter. An hour or two passed before the two of them were sufficiently drunk._

_That's when Sasuke made his move. "So you ready to have our private party?" he asked Tenten, slurring his words slightly. Tenten looked at Sasuke with a confident smile, believing that in his condition there'd be no way for him to pleasure her. "Just have my money when you fail." She replied and the two of them went upstairs. Finding one of the rooms designated for horizontal recreation the two teens went inside. Tenten flew to the bed and jumped onto it sighing contently._

"_Well then let's get started." She spoke and turned onto her back turning back she saw Sasuke setting up his phone and instantly felt anger bubble to the surface. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed. "Just some video proof so neither of us can go back on the deal. You can set yours up as well and use it as leverage against me if I fail." He said simply. Tenten thought about it for a moment and set up her phone as well for continuous recording. _

_Once the two devices were set up Sasuke went to work. Tenten simply laid back and relaxed watching Sasuke work on her. He started off slowly, unbuttoning her shirt he exposed Tenten's breasts not even contained by a bra. Although Tenten expected Sasuke to jump at the chance to fondle her he instead surprised her with kiss, but this kiss was also unexpected in the delicate manner that it was presented. It was soft, sensual, and feminine. Tenten was sure that if she hadn't known beforehand that Sasuke was a guy then she'd swear she was making out with a girl._

_Despite her better judgment she returned the kiss taking lead as Sasuke slid his hands into her pants and began to finger her slowly. Once again Tenten felt the soft caress of a female's touch from his action and her body responded in kind; arching her back towards his touch for greater pleasure. Sasuke's motions never deviated from the tempo he had set. His touch and every motion sent Tenten's mind into her tizzy. She knew he was a guy but right now she wanted him. The air was cool against her exposed breasts as her body began to heat up._

_By now Sasuke had removed Tenten's pants and was fingering her with an intensity that didn't break the feminine touch he was providing. His index and middle finger explored Tenten's dripping vagina while his pinky slipped ever so sneakily into her ass. Their kissing had intensified to the point that Tenten didn't care anymore about how confused she was with the entire situation; she just didn't want Sasuke to stop. With his free hand Sasuke began to caress and massage Tenten's breasts, they were at the perfect degree of sensitivity. The action slammed waves upon waves of pleasure into Tenten's mind knowing that she couldn't last much longer._

_Removing his hand from her nether regions Sasuke began to work on both of Tenten's breasts in tandem. Their kissing having not stopped since Sasuke started finally broke with both teens gasping for air. Tenten had a deep blush across her cheeks and nose it was at that moment Sasuke switched gears. Trailing kisses down Tenten's body Sasuke eventually arrived at the entrance of her womanhood. Grabbing her legs Sasuke pulled himself in face first deep into her._

_Biting, nibbling, licking, and sucking the entirety of the girl's pussy. Sasuke's actions pushed Tenten's mind over the edge. And within seconds of him starting Sasuke was drinking the sweet delicious nectar of Tenten's climax. Tenten felt weak as she lay breathless on the bed. She looked down to see Sasuke wiping the overflow of liquid from his lips and smiled. "Holy fuck balls, that was intense." She finally breathed out. Sasuke merely smiled at her and gave a slight nod. "Well then now we can safely say that I've proved my point about my reputation. As per our agreement I'll tell you everything-"Sasuke was cut off when Tenten put her finger to his lips._

"_I don't care about any of that Sasuke; don't ruin this with something stupid." She told the male before pulling him close to her body. "Just shut up and fuck me." She insisted with pleading eyes. It was in that moment Tenten's own femininity was exposed. Sasuke could see it in her eyes and with a silent nod lowered himself to her level and kissed the girl deeply. Sasuke didn't just fuck Tenten; he made her feel special and unique. He put all of his skills to the test, becoming as feminine as he could to give her the touch she required. Tenten loved every minute of it from the way their bodies melded to how Sasuke touched her. It was in the final throws of passion with Sasuke looking down at her Tenten came to a conclusion._

_Reaching up to caress the side of Sasuke's face Tenten could feel tears forming in her eyes as she smiled. "Thank you Sasuke." She said with her voice full of emotion. "If it was you and only for you, I think I could be hetero." She finally admitted closing her eyes in embarrassment. Sasuke looked down at the girl beneath him and his heart clenched just a bit. Kissing her lips softly before placing his lips next to her ear with a soft breath Sasuke whispered. "You're perfect the way you are, you shouldn't have to change, for anyone." He told her and for a moment he had brief sense of enlightenment._

_They stayed in the room for several minutes after finishing just lying and embracing one another on the bed. Eventually though they heard the party dying down and knew they'd have to leave so in a serene silence they got dressed. The two would sneak glances at each other and blush before turning away. Sasuke finished first and grabbed his phone before bringing it over to Tenten. "What are you doing?" she asked although there was no hint of suspicion in her voice just genuine curiosity. Showing the phone to Tenten Sasuke deleted the video. The older teen looked at the raven-haired boy with confusion. "I don't understand." She said with a confused expression._

"_This was your night Tenten. I could say some noble crap like I don't need the video since we only had it because of our agreement but that wouldn't be the full truth. If I have the video and someone got my phone then your privacy would be compromised. I won't have that on my conscience. You expressed things to me that I know are private and so for your sake I'll never speak a word of what transpired." Sasuke explained. Tenten felt the tears once more and smiled at Sasuke before standing up and hugging him. "Thank you Sasuke, you're the greatest." She told him earnestly. "Yea I know I am." He replied cheekily but there was a blush on his face revealing his true feelings._

_Sasuke and Tenten left the room at different times so not to draw attention to themselves and Sasuke found Naruto fairly quickly. Naruto however was drunk off his rocker and although he understood Sasuke telling him he failed the challenge he didn't hassle the Uchiha teen too much over it. "You know what they say Sasuke, you can't win them all." The blond stated in a drunken slur. Sasuke looked over at Tenten and the girl she was talking too before smiling to himself. "I guess you're right Naruto but sometimes losing is the greatest feeling in the world." He replied._

As the bell rang signaling the end of study hall, Sasuke was snapped out of his daydream. He had never thought about Tenten since that night at least not in any way that significantly mattered but she was friends with Hinata and Sakura which meant that he occasionally interacted with her but the night they shared never impeded them. It was a secret among them two of them so they could freely be friends without being awkward.

Exiting the study hall room Sasuke headed towards the bathroom nearest to the cafeteria. Walking inside he heard rapid breathing and panting. His name was being moaned and whispered feverishly causing Sasuke some concern until he realized the voice belonged to a girl. Walking over towards the stalls Sasuke noticed that the one that was occupied was slightly ajar and pushed it open. The sight before him couldn't have been more surprising than if it had been planned specifically for him.

Hinata Hyuga, his best friend's girlfriend was currently sitting in the stall with her legs spread as much as possible and her shirt lifted over her breast with her bra pulled down. Her fingers had been going to work on her vagina only moments earlier and her breasts showed evidence of being sucked. For Sasuke time froze as a memory burst forth in his mind if only for him to rationalize his next action.

_Sasuke and Sakura walked down the street together. They had just finished their date and Sasuke was going to drop Sakura off at her house before heading home. When they arrived Sakura invited Sasuke up to her room for tea. While he waited for her Sasuke noticed the decorum of the room and how dim the lights were. When the door to her room opened Sasuke was speechless. Sakura had changed into a pink see through nightie that came down mid-thigh. He could see her panties and bra through the fabric._

"_Sasuke, I know that I'm not the biggest girl or the prettiest but I want you know that I love you. I want us to be together." She admitted placing the tray she had brought inside the room down on her dresser and walking closer to Sasuke. The young Uchiha male looked at his friend and visibly swallowed. __**What do I do, what do I say?! **__He thought intently but soon the choice was made for him as Sakura planted her lips on his. "Please Sasuke, I want you to be my first, my last, my only." Sakura whispered._

_Sasuke could only reply with a kiss as he pulled Sakura down on top of his body. The young teens had just recently learned about sexual intercourse and all its dangers and while it had been rumored that Sasuke must be having lots of sex the honest truth was that this was his first time as well. __**I don't love her, I can't. She's my friend and I don't want to lose that, but if our first time is to be with one another then perhaps we can take solace in that.**__ Sasuke rationalized as he looked down at the naked girl beneath him. "I'm…I'm going…to put it in now." Sasuke finally managed to say._

_Sakura nodded with fearful eyes, but they were also filled with hope and longing. Sliding himself slowly inside Sasuke felt a slight bit of resistance and continually tried to move past it before pulling back slightly and pushing himself forward. Sakura let out a small scream as her hymen was broken and tears streamed down her face. Sasuke noticed the tears and was about to pull out in fear but Sakura grabbed him in her arms and shook her head with a small reassuring smile. "I'm fine Sasuke, it only hurt for a little bit." She told him._

_Sasuke nodded slowly before lowering his face to Sakura's. Both of them were inexperienced and didn't really know how to proceed so they fell into instinct and let their primal nature control them. Slowly Sasuke started his motions sliding himself in and out of Sakura before speeding up a bit. Sakura on the other hand just wrapped herself around Sasuke deepening their kiss while he continued to go to work on her. It wasn't long though before Sasuke came to fruition. He pulled out of Sakura and place a new condom on before getting back into position this time however Sakura put him on the bottom and slid down on top of him gasping with pleasure as Sasuke once again entered inside her._

_Sasuke reached up to Sakura and began to squeeze her small breasts while she rocked her hips back and forth on him. They didn't fuck that night, for what they were doing was too innocent. For the one and only time in either of their lives the two friends made love. Every motion and action was soft and concerning ensuring that neither of them was uncomfortable. During the second entry Sakura climaxed with Sasuke and collapsed on his chest. They had exhausted themselves in such a short time but they were happy._

_Sasuke lay there in Sakura's bed with Sakura laying on him as the thoughts of what they did continued to play in his mind. "Sakura" Sasuke started getting the girl's attention. "You are my friend, my other greatest and closest friend. I don't want to lose that." He said to her with tears forming in his eyes. Sakura saw the tears and in turn began to cry as well. "I'm sorry but I can't be anything more than your friend." He apologized feeling rotten inside for taking her virginity only to deny her what she truly wanted. "I'll understand if you hate me Sakura." He told her but was surprised with her response._

_Sakura kissed Sasuke full on the lips. "I don't regret this decision Sasuke nor do I harbor any ill will towards you. You gave me something no one else can have. You let me have my first time be with the person I love. I could never hate you for this gift." She answered and soon their tears with mixing together as their fingers intertwined with one another. "Sasuke even if you can't love me that way, promise me we'll always be friends." Sakura stated as she nestled her face into his chest. On that starry night as the two friends shed tears over something that could never be Sasuke saw it, a shooting star. Closing his eyes he made a silent wish and promise. __**I know it's stupid to believe in magic but just this one time, make my wish come true. Let me keep my promise to this girl and our desire to remain friends break through. **__He thought intently._

_They spent that night held in one another's embrace and the next morning when they woke up they found that nothing had changed, their friendship was still strong and they had accepted exactly what they meant to one another. In Sasuke's mind everything was going to be OK between them._

Looking at Hinata Sasuke made a choice. This was Naruto's girl but she was clearly trying to get a release, and he had no feelings for her so what harm was there in helping her? Grabbing Hinata's hand Sasuke pulled her into a larger stall with one thought on his mind _**"I'm going to help my best friend's girl."**_


End file.
